Dark Night
Dark Knight is the eighth episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 8, 2010. It is the twenty-first episode overall. Plot A week after their kidnapping, Dick and Barbara are still missing. Gordon has been telling Barbara Kean that he is on the case, even though Bruce, as Batman, has been tracking them down. In the streets of Gotham, Batman jumps from the rooftops. At Wilson Mental Hospital, Barbara Kean walks in. She goes up to Floor 48 and walks to the elevator across and presses Floor -23. When it lands, she gets off and finds a big screen that holds five sections. They each state a name and a description. Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Deadshot, Firefly, and James Jr. At Wayne Enterprises, Dr. Langstrom sees his arm getting hairy. He injects himself with a shot. Dr. Thompkins walks up and asks him for a chemical compound that she can't find anywhere but co-workers told her they've seen Langstrom use it. Langstrom tells her that he already created a cure. Leslie frowns and leaves. Dick and Barbara are trapped in a garden-like place. Ivy walks up and tells them that after this whole week, no one has found them. The two tell her Batman will find them. Jervis walks up and asks them where the Batcave is located. Dick tells him it is in the caves beneath Wayne Manor. Ivy, Jervis, and Two-Face take off. At Wayne Manor, Bruce hears an explosion. He runs down to the Batcave, where he sees a hole in the wall. Ivy, Jervis, and Two-Face are there. Killer Croc and Mr. Freeze bang on their cells. Ivy frees Mr. Freeze while Jervis mind controls Bruce into letting Killer Croc loose. Alfred runs down into the Batcave and sees a large hole in the rock wall and Batman lying on the ground. Alfred wakes him up and Batman finds the Batmobile is gone. He gets on the Batcopter and flies off. He learns it was drained of fuel and crashes near the museum. Killer Moth, in costume, has flown out of the museum. Batman tries to catch him but he flies away. Batman chases after him. Dr. Spence and James are on Floor -5. Dr. Spence tells him that his mother is almost here and remembers nothing. James nods as he is put in a chamber. It fills with gas that he inhales and walks out. Dr. Spence walks him out into the lobby where he regains consciousness. She asks him what he last remembers and he tells her walking out of the elevator to get picked up. Dr. Spence smiles as she and James walk out of the building. They see Barbara's car but she is not there. Barbara sneaks out of the lobby and she sees the two. She tells them that she came earlier for coffee but she realized what time it was and had to hurry out. Dr. Spence is suspicious but hands James over. Batman runs into an alley where he finds the empty Killer Moth costume. Cameron walks out of the back of a coffee shop with trash bags. He is surprised Batman is there but shakes it off. Batman apologizes and runs off. He, however, looks back at Cameron, suspiciously. Sarah sends Sawyer, Montoya, and Allen out to catch Clayface, Riddler, and Penguin who are causing trouble again. In Downtown Gotham, the three villains drive through Gotham almost hitting several people who run out of the way. The three cops try to pull them over but they stop in the middle of the road causing the three cop cars to crash into the villain van. The three cops, knocked out, are taken away by the three villains. At the GCPD, Allen runs in and tells Sarah that his teammates were kidnapped by the villains. Sarah asks him where and he tells her they took them into the sewers. Sarah sends a team out. Allen leads the team into the sewer, where Riddler and Penguin are waiting and Allen turns back into Clayface. They kill the whole team. Harley, in her black room, scream for someone to help. Joker threatens to shoot at her if she continues. Harley has an emotional breakdown and then suddenly becomes the old Harley again. She kisses the Joker and tells her the old Harley is back again. Joker smiles and releases her. She laughs and knocks him out as she runs out of his base. Harley returns to her apartment where she can't find Ivy or Two-Face. She tries to leave but finds Joker waiting for her outside the apartment. Maroni and Falcone play a game of chess, silently. Falcone puts him into checkmate. Maroni escapes until Falcone continuously puts him into Checkmate. Falcone finally wins as Maroni leaves. Falcone tells his bodyguards to stop Maroni from leaving as his plan has worked. Dr. Langstrom, hairy as ever, walks into his science workroom and looks for his serum that suppresses the gene. He can't find anymore. Leslie walks up and asks him if he's looking for his cancer cure. She holds up his serum that suppresses the gene and he asks her for it back. She tells him that she has a dark side. Langstrom tells her that it won't help cancer patients at all. She tells him that it must be useless, then, and drops it as it breaks into shards. He tells her that that was the shot that would fix him forever. She asks him if he has cancer. He tells her that wasn't the cancer cure and he begins to transform. Leslie trips and tries to crawl away but he drags her away. Batman realizes that if Ivy took his friends then she'd go to a garden. He races down to the observatory and finds Ivy, Jervis, Freeze, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Dick, and Barbara there. He tries to free Dick and Barbara but Freeze tries to stop him. Jervis tells Batman to kill Freeze. Batman lunges onto Freeze and starts beating him he breaks open his helmet and Freeze can't breath. Batman continues beating him. Ivy realizes Jervis told Batman to kill Freeze. Jervis takes out a knife and throws it at Ivy. Ivy ducks and Harley is behind her. The knife lands in Harley and Two-Face and Ivy run over to her. Freeze is dead and Killer Croc has escaped in the Batmobile. Batman is ordered by Jervis to kill Dick and Barbara. Batman is about to throw a batarang at Dick when he pleads with him to fight his mind control. Batman remembers them and breaks off the mind control. Jervis takes the batarang and throws it. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 16.50 million U.S. live viewers. *All main cast members appear in this episodes *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored a 51% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 45 out of 100 on Metacritic.